(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a micro fluidic device, and more particularly to a micro fluidic device having a micro channel and a method for producing the micro fluidic device.
(ii) Related Art
In micro channel, since fluids are apt to form laminar flows and easily flow, the laminar flows can be formed in which two liquids flow under a state that they are not mixed and kept separated from each other. To increase a contact time between the fluids, the channel needs to be lengthened. In a restricted space, curved places are provided to fold the channel and lengthen the channel. However, in the curved place, a convection called a Dean vortex is generated due to a centrifugal force (see Shinichi Ohkawara and other three members, chemical Engineering Theses, Vol. 30, No. 2, p. 135 to 140 (2004)).
Especially, in the laminar flows having micro particles dispersed, the micro particles move to the outside wall at the curved place so that an unexpected mixture or a mal-distribution of the particles is liable to arise.